


[podfic] True Love

by Annapods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: AU where soulmates can’t lie to each other.That’s okay, Merlin wasn’t planning to lie to Arthur anyways! Haha.. ha.. ha…00:50:33 :: Written byPlatonic_boner.





	[podfic] True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163464) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BMerllin%5D+True+Love/%5BMerlin%5D+True+Love.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oQ5Qy9tU_Vw4utL-v4flDHHpwG73KtqK)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Paraka’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Platonic_boner for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
